The Dreams Never Truly Stop
by CaitlinAlexx
Summary: A girl foolishly wishes to live in her dreams. But her dreams aren't always what she wants. A mysterious man comes to her, telling her that the only way to go home is through the Dream Master; he'll take her on the dangerous adventure. On one condition - They kill the Dream Master. Together.
1. Before The First Chapter

**Before The First Chapter.**

I ran towards the door. The boiler room was too familiar. My sweat dripped off of me, like it was being paid too. I jumped over a broken piece of floor. He was behind me. I couldn't let him catch me. Not again. When suddenly;

_"Girl, let me love you - And I will love you - Until you learn to love yourself."_

I groaned and fidgeted around trying to find my phone. It was playing Ne-Yo's new song, a friend had chosen for my ringer. Grabbing the phone from underneath the couch I glimpsed at the screen. It was too bright to look at, right now. I knew if I didn't answer, I'd be in trouble. Screw it. I clicked the phone off and slipped off the couch. Suddenly a new ring tone buzzed against my pocket.

_"Let's make the most of the night, like we're going to die young."_

I made a mental note to never let my friends pick their own ringers, again. Using my socks, I slid towards my room. The clock read seven AM. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I slept an entire night with only one dream. At least, I couldn't remember if I had more than just that one. A knock on my apartment door, snapped me out of my train of thought. Throwing a grey sun-dress over my underwear, I jumped towards the door, slipping a pair of white flats on.

"I'm coming!" I coughed.

I opened the door and gasped. A hand wrapped around my wrist and lifted me up and over their shoulder. They took the time to turn around and lock the door behind me after grabbing my backpack. Smiling, I let them waddle towards the elevator of my building.  
I was placed gently down on the red elevator floor. Arms wrapping around me, brought me towards the man. His voice was quiet and thoughtful as he hummed near my ear. He kissed me lightly, just barely touching my lips. He pulled away, smiling. The elevator door dinged and opened.

"It's time to wake up." He whispered, pushing me out.

I fell. I screamed.


	2. Chapter 1 Her Point Of View

**Chapter One. Her point of View.**

Jumping out of my bed I threw on a sweatshirt over my stockings. I ran a comb through my hair as I squeezed between Ms. Titre and Beard Man from construction, on the bus. The old woman smiled at me, helping me brush my hair. "It's grey-er than my own! Don't tell me you dye it this color." She's always telling me.

Ms. Titre laughed, asking, "What're you smiling at, Snow White?"

"You haven't remarked on my silver hair, yet... Well you didn't until now." I sighed. I leaned my head against the window and started to walk through my memories…

_ When I was born, my mother only gave me a name, one name. She called me Theodawna or Theo, for short. She gave birth to me exactly three am, October thirty first. I was a Halloween baby. To make matters worse, to my superstitious mother, I was born with one blue eye and one green. My silver hair was already shoulder length the day after I was born and my pale skin only became rosy at my cheeks._

_To her, I was hideous and useless. _

_She had me only a week before giving me up. She left me on a porch, not any porch but an orphanage. I was chosen to move in with a family that wasn't any more amazing than the floor they walked on. The father was a drunk and the Mother was a crude woman who bought hair products before school books. But they were mine, my parents._

_I took the abuse, verbal and physical. The welts from hair straighteners or beer bottles stained my pale skin that wouldn't tan even on the hottest days. On my tenth birthday I vowed, on my eighteenth birthday I was gone. Until they had a child, they're own child. The child had big fists like his father, blonde hair like his mother and dark brown eyes like their dog. _

_They were a happy family, until the baby boy started crying. Suddenly, in the matter of minutes, he was thrusted into my ten year old hands. His birthday was November seventh, a week after mine. We bonded instantly. I raised him, to never hit someone, to learn before fighting, to listen before speaking and especially, to love the few things you're given. His name was Cheshire. _

_On my eighteenth birthday, they had an accident. _

_I stood against my best friend, Cimon. He was joking around and poking my sides. Our other best friend Blythe hung on my left side. She was admiring his face. She always did that when we were bored at Cheshire's soccer games. Mother called out to me, telling me to pack up. Cimon and Blythe walked around, picking up Cheshire's stuff. His shirt, his cleats, his ball and finally I picked up his favourite stuffed animal, a white tiger. It was a little muddy from lying on the ground but nothing that wouldn't wash out._

_"You know, Chess, it's not a good idea to leave this lying around. Someone might take it." I whispered, buckling him up a little too tight for his liking._

_He smiled and held onto a strand of silver hair that had fallen out of my braid, "Coming home with us today?" He asked quietly._

_I shook my head, "I'll be home in the morning."_

_Little did I know, there was no home to go to._

_I jumped out of Cimon's bed, laughing as he groaned and slid closer to Blythe for her body heat. I locked the door behind me and jogged to the bus stop. Climbing on I sat beside Ms. Titre and Beard Man. We quietly talked amongst ourselves until I heard my street's stop, chime. I walked around the corner to see yellow tape, that horrible yellow tape that police use. Surrounding a place where my house used to be, instead, there was just a pile of burnt wood._

_A police man was walking around, grumbling. He was the sheriff, I guess. He saw me and immediately threw himself in my direction. His arms wrapped around me, as he whispered about the accident. That's what he called it, an _accident_. The only thing I could manage to ask what where Chess was. The man drove me to the hospital. Mother was dead. Father was dead. My bruises and scars were the only things I could think of, the memories. We stopped in front of the big white building. I gave him a slip of paper I was doodling on, that held a couple of numbers. Then I ran._

_I ran until someone shouted that it was a hospital. I couldn't run, so I jogged. I almost jumped over the secretary's desk as she took her time looking for Chess's name. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. Until she told me "room fifty three"._

_I didn't have time to wait for the elevator, I ran through the stair well as fast as I could. He was three floors up, and just to the left of the stairs. I got there in time to see him open his eyes. His scrawny hand lifted, pointing to me. I slipped on a mop as I scrambled to get to him, his little laugh making my heart flutter. _

_"I'm so sorry, Chess." I whispered, holding his hand to my mouth._

_His knuckles were burnt and the insides and half his hair were missing. His body was tightly wrapped in what used to be white cotton bandages, he looked like a mess._

_"I should have been there for you." I cried._

_He moved slightly and shuffled his white tiger over to me. "Don't cry. Have this. He'll protect you." He coughed. The monitor beside him fluttered and screeched. The irregular heartbeats started to jump off the screen. "I love you, Theo."_

_The doctors rushed in, throwing me out of the room and into Cimon's arms. The police man had called him. "Please don't let him die." I wished against Cimon's broad chest. _

_"They would never." He promised me._

_I nodded, knowing that was what doctors did best. Praying, wishing, hoping against Cimon was the only thing I could do until I heard the words I never wanted to hear:_

_"He - He didn't make it… the time of death, let's see – is three pm." _

_ I closed my eyes, "That should have been me." I whispered as I fainted against my best friend._

Snapping out of my day-dream, I felt Beard Man grab my hand. He smiled politely and shuffled over. I placed my head in the curve of Ms. Titre's shoulder. A tear slowly moved down my face, and onto her white shawl. "I wish I could live in my dreams. Then I'd never be hurt."

Ms. Titre exhaled heavily as she looked towards Beard Man. Her long fingers dragging through my silver hair, "Be careful what you wish for, Theo."

Beard Man nodded solemnly, "Things aren't always as they seem."

I could never have imagined how right they were.


End file.
